What About Now?
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Clark comes back to find Lois engaged, and with a child. This is what he thinks, and how he deals with it. Songfic to What About Now by Chris Daughtry. Please R&R! First Superman Returns fic!


**What About Now**

**Author's Note:** I was listening to my new Chris Daughtry CD, and one of the songs, "What About Now", seemed like a perfect song for this story. So, this is the result. This is my first Superman Returns story, so I'm sorry if it stinks. Also, I'm sorry if there are any typos in this. I'm typing it in WordPad, since my computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. And if I got any of the quotes wrong, sorry. I've only seen Superman Returns once. And one last thing...I'm not sure how old Jason is in Superman Returns, so I'm saying he's 5. Sorry if that's wrong.

**Summary:** Clark comes back to find Lois engaged, and with a child. This is what he thinks, and how he deals with it. Songfic to "What About Now" by Chris Daughtry. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman Returns or "What About Now". Sorry.

**What About Now**

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_And are not saying_

Clark Kent looked at Lois Lane, smiling. But on the inside, he was hurting. _Why did I leave?_ he thought. _If I hadn't, she wouldn't be engaged to someone else!_

"Congratulations." he said, looking at Lois and Richard White, her fiancee. "You're a lucky man."

Richard smiled. "Thank you. It was nice to finally meet you." Then he turned to Lois. "I've got to get back to my office. I'll see you later."

"See you." Lois said, giving him a quick kiss. She turned to Clark as Richard walked away. "So, where'd you go?"

"Oh, um...I-I was just visiting my parents in Kansas." Clark said, making up an excuse.

Lois looked at him incredouslously (sp?). "For five years?"

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to take a break from the city life for a while, you know, do some soul-searching." Clark said, sitting down.

"And to get away from Perry and his constant demands for Superman articles?" Lois added, smirking.

"Yeah, that too." Clark said, laughing.

**Later that night...**

Clark had flown to Lois' house, to keep an eye on her and make sure that she was safe. As he listened to Lois and Richard talk, he heard Richard ask, "Did you love him?"

Lois sighed. "It's Superman. _Everyone _was in love with him."

"Do you still love him?" Richard asked.

"No." Lois said, smiling at him and kissing him. "I love you."

Clark flew away, sad. _What did I expect? She doesn't remember anything! And she _did_ write that _"Why The World Doesn't Need Superman"_ article! She obviously doesn't care about me anymore._

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn_

_Change the colors of the sky_

Lois looked at Superman hovering in front of her and said, "You've been gone five years, and you never even said good-bye before you left! How am I _supposed_ to feel?"

Clark looked down slightly and said, "I'm sorry. But I had to go see if there was anyone left on Krypton. But when I got there, it was like a graveyard. It was horrible. I'm the only one left."

Lois was shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

Clark sighed and said, "It's okay, it's fine." He paused, and then said, "Lois, do you ever think about what might have happened if I hadn't left? Between us, I mean."

Lois looked up at him and said, "I used to, but not anymore. I loved you, but I thought that you weren't coming back, so when Richard asked me to go to dinner with him, I agreed. Now, we're engaged, and we have a son, Jason."

Clark smiled "I've missed you, Lois." As she walked closer to him, he said, "I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." He started to hover a bit higher, to get ready to fly away, when she grabbed his arm. He stopped and floated back to the ground.

"Don't go. Not yet. I've...I've missed you, too. I'm glad you're back." Before she could stop herself, she tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. Clark was shocked, and forze for a few seconds before kissing her back.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "I...I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go." As she walked away, she turned and said, "Will I see you again?"

He smiled and said, "I'm always around." Then he flew off into the night.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Clark looked up when he heard Lois say his name. "Yes, Lois? What is it?"

Lois smiled and said, "Clark, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Jason, this is my friend, and fellow reporter, Clark Kent. Clark, this is my son, Jason."

Clark looked at the brown-haired boy in front of him and smiled. As he shook Jason's hand, he said, "Hello there. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Jason said. Clark nodded. "Me too. You look different than I'd imagined."

"Really?" Clark said, chuckling. "How did you picture me?"

"Well, I thought you'd look like Superman!" Jason said, happy to tell someone.

Clark froze. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Mom's showed me pictures of Superman, and when she described you, you sounded like Superman!"

Lois laughed and pulled Jason to her side. "Jason, honey, trust me. I've known Clark for a long time and he's _not_ Superman."

Clark chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not Superman, Jason. But I think it's swell that you think I look like him." Clark adjusted his glasses.

Lois took Jason's hand and said, "Come on, honey, let's go see Daddy." Jason waved good-bye to Clark as they walked away.

_That was a close one!_ Clark thought, sighing.

Lois came back, minus Jason, and sighed. "He's something, isn't he?"

Clark nodded. "I wonder why he thought I was Superman."

Lois nodded, looking at Clark. "You know, now that he's mentioned it, you _do_ look a little like him. But just a little."

Clark laughed and said, "Well, like I said, I'm not him."

They both laughed. Clark looked at Lois as she laughed. _She's so pretty when she laughs_ he thought.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With the touch of your grace_

_As shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side where love will find you._

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that Iwas meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

Lois sighed after her work day was done. She really liked Clark, and wanted to keep working on the Superman article, but only she could go so long without any sleep.

Clark, noticing this, cupped her chin gently and said, "Hey what's wrong?"

As Lois turned her head, she accidently knocked Clark's glasses off. He covered his face quickly and said, "My glasses! I need my glasses!"

As Lois picked them up, she noticed that Clark was still covering up his eyes. She moved his hand away from his face, despite his protests, and gasped.

"_You_!" she said, shocked. "_You're_ Superman?!"

Clark nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. Actually, you _did_ find out before, but I erased that part of your memory. If my enemies knew how I felt about you, and my true identity, you might have gotten hurt. I didn't want to risk that."

"Wait, wait, wait." Lois said, putting up her hands. "Slow down. You erased my memory? Then that means...no..."

Clark was confused, and said, "What?"

Lois looked at him, with her hand over her mouth. She moved it and said, "Jason's your son."

Clark was shocked. "What? No, he can't be. That's impossible. Unless...oh geez. I can't believe it! I have a son?"

Lois nodded slowly. "When he was two, I walked into his room to see him lifting his bed above his head! Almost immediately, he put the bed down and started playing with his trucks, so I thought I was imagining things. I guess I wasn't."

Clark turned around, running his hands through his hair. "Wow."

"Wow is right!" Lois said, surprised. "Are you saying that the Clark Kent that I've worked with for years is really Superman?"

Clark shrugged and nodded. As he did so, he heard a faint cry for help in New York. As he ran to the elevator, he said, "Like I said, I'm always around."

_What about now_

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

FIN

Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Really sucky or crappy? Let me know! Flames _are_ accepted, but only if they're constructive criticism. No saying "Your story sucks!" or anything like that. Thanks for reading, and please review!

johnthreesixteen


End file.
